


It All Started with Entry Number One

by 0_triangulum_entangulum_0



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, M/M, Swearing, some sexual content, some tiny gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_triangulum_entangulum_0/pseuds/0_triangulum_entangulum_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journal entries from Dipper's, Wirt's, and Bill's POVS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry #1

Dipper's POV

 

California, Piedmont bus station, 7:00 AM, 6/4/18

Entry #1  
Hello, if anyone's reading this, My name is Dipper Pines, I have dark chocolate brown short and curly hair, brown, hazel eyes, and am about to board a bus to Gravity Falls with my twin sister Mabel, she has the same colored hair that I have except with an over exaggerated pink streak in her hair, brown eyes, optimistic personality, and is currently screaming. We both are now 16 years old and are off to see our Grunkle Stan.

I regret giving Mabel fucking coffee with extra fucking sugar now. She won't stop moving around and talking in an " outside voice ". ITS DRIVING ME BATSHIT CRAZY!  
Ok, not to that extent but you know what I mean. Well I'm just gonna blast some fucking music on my headphones and go to sleep.

I think Bill is back again or it's just my crazy dreams but I swear I just saw the wheel with Bill on it flash before I woke up. Mabel keeps telling me I'm just stressed out, I think I should probably believe her, I'm just being paranoid.


	2. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on Dipper's POV

Gravity Falls, Oregon, 4:39 PM

Entry #2

Me and Mabel are at Gravity Falls now and to be honest, this place is way better than highschool. Would you like to be at a place where people shove around, call you names, etcetera? Or would you be at a place where barely anyone does that to you? Rhetorical question! Of-fucking-course you would want to be at the place where no one will do those things to you and that place is Gravity Falls! Sure this place is sorta dangerous with the supernatural and stuff but if you can handle it properly, than everything's fine, but if you can't then BOO-FUCKITY-HOO! Grow some balls then come back here. Also the Mystery Shack is a cool place, so, uh, try to visit sometimes, ok? Well Mabel is calling me, bye for today.


	3. Entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now from Bill's POV!  
> Well, basically Dipper, Wirt, and Bill have the exact, same journal except, it's sorta split into three which makes it able for them to write in the same journal except that no one can see the other's writing.  
> I hope that makes sense.

???, The Mindscape, ???  
Entry #3

Well, well, wellllllllll, look who's back. It's about time that Pine Tree came back. Plus, he brought along Shooting Star, what a treat! Well, I just cant sit here like and idiot! I need to work! Since my favorite mortal is here plus an extra one, it's time to fuck with their heads!  
AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

*************************************************************************

AHA, the look on Pine Tree's face was fucking hilarious!!!! Plus, all I did was give him some nightmares which are sorta, maybe, probably, about his death and the apocalypse! Eh, who am I kidding, I'm a little sadistic, masochistic, just kidding, it's not " a little " its A FUCKING LOT!!  
Well, time to give the kid some nightmares, and remember, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THHE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYYYYYEEEEE!


	4. Entry #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the hiatus but here's another chapter in Bill's POV!

Mindscape, ???????????

Entry #4

 

Well, things are going great for me, I almost have human body and Pine Tree is slowly going insane while his sister is not around ( most likely hanging out at Blondie's place )!   
I've also noticed that Pine Tree has gotten extremely tall, athletic, and attractive since I last saw him. Well, I knew that puberty would hit this kid like a train and make him devilishly attractive, hell, even girls are trying to ask him out! But lucky for me. They always think he's weird, awkward, and paranoid when they actually talk to him. They seriously are missing out on some good stuff.


	5. Entry #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt's POV

Outskirts of Gravity Falls, ????

Entry #5

Um, well I really don't know where I am except that I'm in the woods. So I got out of The woods now an- is that a sign? It says Gravity Falls, Oregon, so that's, I guess where I am unless this is a joke or something, well, I don't know, I've been feeling really uneasy these days, I feel like someone's following me. It's probably really unhealthy to be like this and stuff but, alas, this is my fate, and it is fate I must live. Wait, I hear someone! Someone muttering something! They must be close by. Will update you when I find that person, even though it is a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this every day or twice each week.


End file.
